Sea Bass
Sea Bass is a homosexual trucker who travels the country. He is a minor antagonist in the Dumb and Dumber franchise. History He is first seen in the same diner as Lloyd and Harry, having lunch with his fellow red-neck truckers. After Harry unknowingly accidentally hits him with the salt shaker, Harry tries to apologize for a mistake not knowing he was back there, but rather than accept his apology, he gets revenge (with encouragement by one of his thugs) by spitting in Harry's burger literally thus wasting his food and money. However, a cunning and persistant Lloyd get revenge by lying to Sea Bass and his friends about wanting to buy them a round of beers to bury the hatchet. Sea Bass ask them to make it four boiler makers. Lloyd lies to the cashier about Sea Bass and the fellows offering to pick up their check adding with their tab. Sea Bass makes a gesture for the beer to brought to them, the cashier thinks Sea Bass wants to pay everything for them and adds their bill in with Sea Bass's bill. As a result, Lloyd and Harry then leave the diner (with other bits of food Harry took as a replacement for his contaminated burger). Discovering he had been scammed, swindled, cheated, and flim-flamed, Sea Bass and his men threaten to kill the duo, but are too late to find them after they've already taken off minutes ago. Just before Lloyd and Harry make to the Colorado state line, they stop and get gas at a service station. While Harry is aquainting and flirting with a woman named Beth Jordan, Lloyd uses the restroom. In the stall he's in, he sees a message saying to be in that stall on March 25 at 2:15 A.M., for manly love. Scared, Lloyd hears someone coming in and locks the stall, but Sea Bass (who wrote the message on the wall) busts the door down and gets in. Sea Bass finally gets the revenge he had been waiting for since the diner incident by trying to rape Lloyd before he kills him. The plan is, however, then thwarted by Harry (accidentally set his left leg on fire) after he busts down the door, knocking Sea Bass out in the process while his pants are down, and putting out the fire in the toilet. It's never mentioned what happened to Sea Bass soon after, but it is most likely he still plots revenge on the pair. In Dumb and Dumber To, after the credits when Harry and Lloyd were driving in the zamboni drinking each other's milkshakes when they thought the gas station gave them the wrong milkshakes, they threw their milkshakes away, hitting the windshield of Sea Bass' truck. After seeing them, Sea Bass pursues the pair for revenge. Quotes *"What the hell!?" *"Who's the DEAD MAN who hit me with the saltshaker?" *"You gonna eat that?" *"You still want it?" *"What the hell do you want?" *"Make it four boilermakers." *"I'm going to kill those sons-of-bitches!" Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Movie Villains Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists